


~No estas solo~

by aby_hszm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Stephen Strange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aby_hszm/pseuds/aby_hszm
Summary: Peter tras los sucesos de end game queda completamente solo,sin nadie.Su tía May había muerto tras un accidente días después de los sucesos,Peter estaba desolado.Tiempo después,llega cierto hechicero con ademanes de ayudarlo y sacarlo de esa depresión,llegara a enamorarlo y amarlo como se debe.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 4





	~No estas solo~

Las noches de Peter Parker eran sumamente deprimentes.

Llorando todas las noches por las mismas razones.Lo dejaron solo.

La almohada húmeda tras gotas de agua salada proveniente de los ojos del pequeño.

Con tan solo 19 años ya no tenia a nadie a su alrededor,los vengadores a los cuales trataba de considerar familia,estaban preocupados por el menor,tratando de consolarlo y saber que estaban al pendiente de el.

No era consiente de eso,solo necesitaba la atención de su mentor y tal vez de su ex novio.

Después del funeral de Tony,Stephen había optado la idea de ayudar a Peter,aunque ya no hablaban como antes después de su rompimiento.  
Se sentía demasiado vulnerable al verlo llorar cada que va al santuario a pasar el rato,mientras se hundía en los cobertores de la cama de Stephen.La única noche en donde en verdad necesitaba ayuda de el fue en donde lo encontró en la bañera sollozando y gritando con impotencia.

_Strange había tomado la decisión de ir a visitar al menor,por preocupación al notar que no respondia sus llamadas y no contestaba sus mensajes,como habitualmente lo hacia para no preocupar al mayor,esa noche había sido distinta a las demás,se sentía inquieto y muy agitado._

_Al llegar al departamento de la tía de Peter,creando uno de sus portales mágicos pudo notar el desorden y las condiciones de aquel departamento en donde habitaba su pequeño,estaba hecho un caos._

_Dio un breve recorrido por el hogar hasta parar en el que supondría,era el baño,escuchando sollozos y varios gritos de desolación en esa zona del hogar._

_-Peter -musito entrando al cuarto de baño,cerrando a sus espaldas la puerta de esta,los sonidos del castaño cesaron haciéndolo preocupar._

_-¿S-Stephen? -el mencionado sintió un alivio al escucharlo,se agacho quedando de cuclillas al mismo tiempo que hacia aun lado las cortinas de baño,dejando ver a un Peter desnudo abrazando sus piernas,se sintió débil al verlo de esa manera tan inocente y muy vulnerable._

_-Peter -se acerco mas a el,extendiendo su mano para acariciar la cabellera castaña del menor,se estremeció al sentir como Peter se acercaba mas a el queriendo mas de su tacto._

_-T-Tu no me dejes -deploro antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos-,no me dejes -repitió._

_-No te dejare,pero necesito sacarte de aquí,vamos al santuario,dormiras esta noche conmigo,no estas en condiciones de quedarte aquí -el menor asintió al instante,trato de pararse de la tina con agua fría pero no lo consiguió-, te llevare a tu habitación,te ayudare a guardar tus cosas para irnos._

_Saco al chico de ahí,sintiendo como lo abrazaba y se aferraba a el,su instinto protector lo llevo a cargarlo de manera nupcial,ya no le importaba si mojaba parte de su ropa civil._

_Al dejarlo sentado en la orilla de la cama,le dio tiempo de buscar ropa para el y así cambiarlo,como si de un infante se tratara._   
_Tomó una mochila y guardó ropa por montón,Stephen tenía en la cabeza llevarlo a vivir con el,no quería que sufriera aquí pero el menor se negaría rotundamente,no quería dejar la casa que alguna ves compartió con May._   
_Al tener todo listo,abrió un portal._

_-Vamos Pet -extendió su mano para que la tomara,el castaño lo miro por un momento,tratando de buscar los ojos azul verdosos de Stephen._

_-P-Puedes prometerme algo -musitó antes de tomar su mano,su voz estaba entre cortada,dando hipidos y gimoteos-_

_-Lo que sea -lo levantó de la cama-,dime cual es esa promesa -comentó._

_-No soltaras mi mano nunca,por favor,ya no tengo a nadie y tú eres el único que me queda -jadeo como desespero,Stephen lo rodeo con sus brazos formando un abrazo cariñoso._

_-Nunca Peter,te lo prometo -pasado unos minutos,ambos entraron al portal._

Esa fue la última ves habían estado en ese lugar.  
Pasó el tiempo y se adaptó a convivir en el santuario,prácticamente vivía ahí.  
Wong lo adoptó como su amigo y la capa de levitación como su segundo amo,si,a ese grado de convivencia.

Stephen estaba contento de tenerlo ahí,sus días se volvieron mas alegres,el santuario lucia un poco más iluminado.  
El menor se encargó de decorarlo un poco,más a su gusto para sentirse en casa,poniendo fotos de él y Stephen en la recámara que ambos compartían,fotos de viajes que han hecho,y no cabe duda,la foto familiar.  
La foto consistía en:  
Peter sonriendo a la cámara,Wong comiendo un helado distraído y Stephen apreciando el perfil Parker,mientras la capa se mantenía en los hombros del antes mencionado.  
Eran prácticamente una familia.

Hasta ese día en el que discutieron y todo se fue a la mierda,a opinión de Wong.

_-¡No te metas en mis asuntos ya Parker! -gritoneo el mayor,intimidando al pequeño quien sólo trataba de ayudarlo._

_-¡Estabas en peligro tenía que intervenir! ¡Esa cosa estaba apunto de matarte y Wong estaba herido! -bufó acercándose al hechicero._

_-¡Eso no te da derecho a meterte en mis peleas! ¡Cuando hay peligro yo debo protegerte a ti no tú a mi,maldita sea niño! ¡No lo vuelvas hacer! -sus intenciones no eran lastimarlo,era lo contrario a esa palabra,no quería perderlo ahora que estaba junto a él-, ¡no eres un héroe Peter Parker,solo eres un niño tratando de serlo,no lo hagas mas! ¡Si muero es por mi culpa no por la tuya! ¡No eres un héroe!_

_-¡Soy un héroe!_

_-¡Eres un niño insufrible que no piensa! ¡Esta no es tu pelea, Peter! y si tengo que enviarte a otra dimensión hasta que pase el peligro,¡lo haré!_

_\- ¡¿Quieres terminar como Ben,Tony y May?!_

_Y como si todo el enojo y la frustración se esfumara de su cuerpo,Stephen quedó atónito por lo que escuchó,se quedó estático._   
_Cuando menos se dio cuenta,Peter estaba llorando,mojando con sus lágrimas su traje de Spider-Man._

_-Peter l-lo lamento, no fue mi intención -lo tomo de la muñeca pero este se zafó negando con la cabeza repetidamente._

_Se fue de ahí sin nada a la mano,solo aportando su traje de Spider-Man,le había prometido no dejarlo solo,pero lo arruino._

(....)

-Levi para -quito una vez más la capa de levitación de sus hombros,no se sentía de muy buen humor después de la situación que había pasado con Peter-,Levi hablo enserio para -la capa volvió hacer la misma acción de antes,sacudir su hombro con rudeza-,¡Ya para me fastidias!

La boca del hechicero se abrió por completo al ver a su amado bajar por las ventana del santuario,estaba empapado,el clima en Nueva York no era el mejor en estos tiempos.  
El menor traía una mochila con el,quien se aferraba a esta en forma de protección y algo de ansiedad.

-¿P-Podemos h-hablar?-el de ojos cambiantes asintió,lo tomó por las muñecas antes de apegarlo a su pecho y rodearlo con sus brazos.

-Te extrañe demasiado Peter,no me vuelvas a dejar jamás -suspiró aliviado,su corazón se sentía tranquilo al verlo.

-Yo también,fui un idiota al dejarte de esa manera,de verdad lo lamento no se que me sucedió,me moleste tanto,pensé que te perdería ahí mismo al verte herido,no sabría que hacer sin ti y si ya no me q-quieres e-esta bien,si ya no pertenezco en tu corazón me lo merezco por inútil -Stephen acaricio su cabello por un momento para poder tranquilizarlo y callarlo,no quería que dijera más tonterías.

-Shhh mi corazón es perfecto por que tu estas adentro de el y eso nadie ni nada lo va a cambiar,mi niño -Lo acurruco en sus brazos, atrayéndolo mas hacia el.

-Te amo tanto Vicent -se separo un poco de el para encararlo-,¿puedo volver a casa?

-Eso no se pregunta Pet,siempre puedes volver -sonrió,deposito un beso en la comisura de sus labios para volver al abrazo de antes-,siempre.

(....)

-¡Stephen! -gritoneo Parker al sentir sus manos rodear su cintura-,creí que ya no vendrías amor -el mayor rio por lo bajo.

-Cariño yo vivo aquí -rio con obviedad-,Wong volverá en dos días mas,así que ¿Qué quieres hacer? Y lamento haber llegado así como así,pero realmente te extrañaba,no me gusta estar tanto tiempo en el hospital -suspiro,sus manos se encontraban en la cintura del menor,alzó un poco su playera para acariciar un poco más arriba y apegarlo más a él.

-¿Enserio?,cambiando de tema.....Hace...mmmm.cuanto que no tenemos e-eso...lamento si mi pregunta te incomodo o te sorprendió -se giro para poder encarar al contrario-, e-es una pregunta -hablo como pudo,estaba demasiado nervioso por la tontería que dijo,el sabía la fecha exacta de cuantos días no habían tenido ningún roce,pero quería escucharlo de la boca del neurocirujano.

-Déjame ver....¿una semana? -se sonrojó un poco,Peter afirmó asintiendo-, ¿enserio quieres tener sexo ahora,cariño?

-No es 'sexo',es hacer el amor,no te he tocado desde hace una semana,es demasiado tiempo -soltó un bufido,el de ojos azulados lo tomo por sorpresa cargándolo de manera nupcial.

-Entonces hagamos el amor dulcemente -Camino hasta su recámara,depositando besos en toda la cara de Peter,mientras esté se embriagaba con el olor que desprendía Stephen,ambos se sentían demasiado excitados.

Sería una larga noche para ambos.

(.....)

-¿P-Puedes? -murmuró el de menor estatura-,se que quieres -el portador de la gema asintió-,entonces pruébalas te gustaran,a ti te gusta como cocino.

-Bien -rodó los ojos,abrió la boca mientras mantenía los ojos en Peter,quien sonreía complacido,le dio un trozo de galleta y el contrario comenzó a masticar.

-Esto sabe increíble cielo -se levantó de su asiento de golpe,haciendo que Peter retrocediera un poco y soltara una carcajada-,¿me darás para que mañana lleve al trabajo,cierto?

-Tal ves si o tal ves no,no lo sé -se acerco nuevamente a su novio,puso sus brazos alrededor de cuello mientras Stephen ponía las suyas en la cintura de su pequeño novio.

-Vamos,yo se que me darás para llevar,después de todo eres mi pareja -sonrió de manera socarrona,ladeando un poco su cabeza con ternura.

-Si,pero son solo para ti,no las invites,aveces suelo ser muy egoísta,pero si te las doy a ti,son para ti -su semblante cambio a uno más serio,asiendo que Strange se estremeciera un poco.

-Por supuesto,pero ahora ¿puedes hacer más? Yo ayudaré en todo -Parker asintió animado.

Las risas no tardaron en venir,los roces de sus manos chocar eran inevitables,las miradas enamoradas de ambos se encontraban,solo estaban haciendo galletas y ambos querían que esa escena durara para siempre.

(....)

Las miradas que ambos se lanzaban en el complejo eran extremadamente indiscretas,la incomodidad de la mayoría de los vengadores se hacía a notar,haciendo que Clint hiciera un comentario sarcástico.

_-¿ya pueden dejar de mirarse de esa manera? -dijo Banner-,es incómodo._

_-Calla Bruce -hablo Natasha ahora._

_-No lo calles Nat,tiene razón,Peter quiere la atención de su Sugar Daddy -argumentó Clint con una sonrisa ladina._

Peter no se lo tomo nada bien.

-¡Suéltame Stephen! -gritó el menor,al ser detenido por su novio de los brazos-,¿¡Que no lo escuchaste!?

-Pero no tienes que molestarte,solo fue sarcástico no fue enserio su comentario,verdad Clint -dijo con un tono amenazante,mirándolo con algo de enojo.

-S-Si Peter,no lo decía enserio,solo no me golpees de nuevo -tocó parte de su ojo que ahora se encontraba morado y parte de su labio que ahora estaba partido.

-Lo ves,no hay nada de que preocuparse,lo que dijo era broma -lo giro para encararlo-,aparte,si tiene algo de razón,te gusta lo que hago contigo por las noches,puede que me convierta en tu sugar daddy pronto ¿no te parece? -el menor de sonrojo,negó con la cabeza mientras escondía su cabeza en su pecho.

-Cállate Strange -musitó.

(.....)

Era un día común,Stephen trabajando,Wong seguía en Londres y Peter se quedaba a cargo de cuidar el santuario junto a la capa de levitación.

Todo era perfecto ese día,Peter se sentía muy feliz en ese momento,auque ansiaba la llegada de Strange.

Quería acurrucarse junto a el,mientras le daba besos en sus filosas mejillas,besar sus labios rojizos y volver a mirar los ojos verdosos del mayor.

Su corazón comenzó a later mas rapido por la emoción de ver nuevamente a su novio.

La noche estaba llegando en Nueva York,Peter se sentía cansado por su día,no solo se quedo a cuidar su hogar,tambien fue a estudiar y a ser su patrullaje.

Eran alrededor de las 2:01 de la madrugada,Peter se iba a ir a dormir.

Ya recostado en su cama su preocupación no tardo en aparecer,su novio y futuro esposo no había llegado.  
Sus preguntas no tardaron en aparecer,se estaba cuestionando tantas respuesta que estaba teniendo una clase de pánico.

_"¿Porque no llega?"_

_"¿Habrá pasado algo?"_

_"No me ha llamado ni me ha mandado un mensaje avisándome que se quedaría esta noche en el hospital"_

_"¿Me habrá dejado?"_

_"No me puede dejar solo"_

_"No puede dejarme"_

_"Maldita sea ¡No puede dejarme!"_

Las lagrimas no tardaron en bajar por las mejillas del menor,alterándose constantemente,se levanto de golpe de la cama al escuchar ruido por las escaleras.

Al ver el picaporte girarse y que la puerta ya se estaba abriendo,salto arriba del hechicero,haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-No me dejes p-por f-favor -su voz se corto,se aferro al pecho de su novio,sintiendo los brazos de el aferrarse a su cintura.

-No llores cariño -con la palma de su mano acuno su cabeza-, ¿puedo preguntar por que lloras?

-Pensé q-que me d-dejarías...no contestabas mis mensajes y mis llamadas -lo encaro,sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas estaban empapadas.

-Escuchame bien Peter -el castaño asintió levemente,poniendo toda la atención en el mago-,yo jamas,oiste,jamas te dejare...te prometí que te cuidaría y que nunca mas estarías solo,no me atrevería a perderte Pet,eres mi sol,mi luna,eres mi todo,eres todo lo que tengo,eres el amor de mi vida,no estarás solo cariño... **No estás solo**.


End file.
